I Can't Forget You
by M4dh4tt3r
Summary: C/S one-shot; it's really short but sweet. ooohhh and it's a bit on the fluffy side hee hee


_This is a Chuck and Sarah one shot that takes place during the Jill arc. It's supposed to be an alternate version of what might happen instead of what really happened. Ha! I don't own Chuck… yet. I do own this In N Out Burger I bought! Squeeee hope you like it, as always review review review!_

* * *

**I Can't Forget You**

Sarah sat alone in her dark apartment staring out the window. It was a cloudless night and she was able to visibly see the full moon and stars shining. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, her right knee to her chest as her left leg dangled back and forth.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying not to think about what had happened that day.

Try as she might she couldn't get the image of Chuck in the arms of another woman, let alone one who had previously broken his heart. "You do deserve to be happy Chuck, but why with her?" she whispered to herself. She exhaled, taking in the silence of her apartment. Even then she was able to feel the murmur of his voice; hurting her like a sweet goodbye and leaving her heart empty inside.

The image of Chuck as he was spinning Jill around in his arms still burned into her mind, as she winced at the thought. Remembering how not too long ago she was in his arms kissing him, caressing his face, running her hands through his hair. Of course, Roan had been watching, but what if the circumstances were different and it was just the two of them alone, like the time at the pier when in a brief moment of courage she had thrown everything out the window and kissed him. Conveying all her feelings, emotions, in that one life changing act.

She shook her head and got off the bed, she walked towards the door to her balcony and leaned her head against it, welcoming the cold as it surged through her body. She was hardly able to sleep whenever she thought about Chuck and tonight was no different. Sarah thought that if she took up smoking it would help to clear her mind, but she despised the thought of picking up a nasty habit and quickly threw the idea of it out.

"I'll lose my mind if I keep this up" Sarah said as she flung herself on the bed, landing with a soft thud. She picked up her phone and started scrolling through her contacts. She stopped when it came to Chucks name, "I can't call him out of the blue, and what if he's with her." The idea of interrupting whatever it was they might have been doing brought a smile to her face. "No, I can't do that to him; he deserves to have something I can't give him even if it is with her" she said biting her lower lip. She laid the phone to the side and brought her hands to her face, covering up her eyes.

A single tear escaped her as she remembered their conversation in the courtyard outside of his apartment. "He didn't ask for any of this, yet he continues to put his life in danger. All he wants is some normalcy in his life and he's right; that's something I won't be able to give him." Sarah rolled over on her side and stared at the floor.

Just then she heard a knock at the door, she sat up and turned to look at her alarm clock. "It's only 8pm, but who could be here at this time" she said as she walked to the door to see who it was. Completely shocked and relieved she quickly opened the door.

"You were the last person I expected to see today," she said, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah well… I think we need to talk again." A smile forming on their faces, "plus I brought some pizza; I wasn't sure if you already had dinner so I took my chances."

Sarah couldn't wipe the grin that seemed to be permanently etched on her face. "Chuck, that's sweet of you but I thought you would be out with Jill after everything that had happened today."

Chuck smirked and shook his head, "Can I be completely honest with you?" he said, placing the pizza box on the foot of the bed and taking out some napkins from the brown bag he had under his arm.

"Of course" Sarah replied sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'd rather be here hanging out with you" he replied, handing her a slice of pizza. "No olives just how you like it."

"Chuck as honored as I am, shouldn't you be enjoying time with Jill?" she hated saying it but it was better than seeing him there in front of her and not being able to be with him.

Chuck looked at Sarah, "Don't get the wrong idea but I see you everywhere I go. It's like I can't forget you."

Sarah looked down at her pizza slice and gave a faint smile, she wasn't sure if he still wanted to be with her or was trying to move on.

Chuck placed his slice in the box and squatted next to Sarah, "You stole my breath in that last kiss, I lose myself thinking about our last embrace and I can't forget you." He said, as he took her slice and put it inside the box taking her hands into his. "I don't know what else I can do to keep standing, I always tell myself it's the last time but I have to give destiny an opportunity. I'm nothing without you and I fall hard just thinking of you." Chuck continued to look at Sarah hoping she would have some kind of reaction, anything that would give him a glimmer of hope that everything between them isn't finished yet.

Sarah took a deep breath and exhaled; closing her eyes as she lowered her head. "I can't find a reason for me not to escape this solitude" she thought to herself.

A tear escaped her and rolled down her cheek, Chuck wiped it away with his thumb; she opened her eyes and looked into his. "I don't know how or when but trying to forget you…" Sarah grabbed Chuck and began to kiss him before he could finish talking, both falling backwards onto the floor smiling and kissing each other.

Sarah pulled away briefly, "guess you better break the news to Jill" she said as she kissed him again.

"There's nothing to break" Chuck said still smiling. "I told her whatever there was or had been between the two of us was in the past. Plus, my future is with you; no matter how long it takes, I'm willing to wait for you."

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes, cherishing the moment and the company.

* * *

_Short, I know, it was an epiphany at 2am again. Again, any reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
